Difficult Love
by Katarin Kishika
Summary: A small gasp. A light shriek. Something or rather, someone slams on him. And the feeling of a person's body pressed against his. That's how they first met. At least that's how he first saw her. He knew his interest was piqued when she fell on him. Literally. He just never thought he'll fell in love with a girl he didn't even know the name. AU


**Title: Difficult Love**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto

**Type:** One-Shot (Complete)

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine.

**READ ME: **Oh, right, THIS IS **AU**!

**O_O_O**

"Yo." – Talking

'_Yo.'_ – Thoughts

**O_O_O**

**Difficult Love**

**O_O_O**

…

…

…

A small gasp.

A light shriek.

Something (or rather, someone) slams on him.

And the feeling of a person's body pressed against his.

That's how they first met. At least that's how he first saw her.

…

…

He knew his interest was piqued when she fell on him. Literally.

He was walking down the street, almost near and bypassing the stairs of an overpass that lunch break while thinking on what type of ramen he will have today. A smile (and he will never admit it but a small drool) graced his lips as he thought of the heavenly sound of ramen cooking and the smell of food reached his senses. He was almost near the battlefield and currently, there are no other people along the street, almost empty_. 'Probably in the center of chaos.' _He thought to himself the image of his officemates finding their own food on different restaurants on the busy business district. His stomach growled. He didn't really care of anything else other than his awaiting feast. That's probably why he didn't hear her gasp and her little shriek.

But he was thankful he was slightly out of it that day.

When she slammed on him (not too gently, he must add), they fell on the floor on a slightly compromising position. When she slammed on him, he closed his eyes on instinct that's why he didn't saw said compromising position first. When she slammed on him and he finally opened his eyes, he was greeted with the greenest eyes he had ever seen; a cute button nose, pale pink lips that released an exhale smelling like mint and vanilla and a slightly larger forehead that made her adorable, all of these on an angelic face. When she slammed on him, all he felt and saw was her.

He was lying down on the cold, hard ground. Their legs in a tangled heap, her hands on his chest to keep her steady, one of _his_ hands was on her waist, the other outstretched at his side, her hair was like a curtain from the world, spilled at their side and her face, her face was only a few centimeters apart from his.

He heard her almost silent "Oh" And saw the blush creep up to her face. Seeing her blush accenting her pale face making her a lot more beautiful in his eyes, Naruto could almost feel his own blush rising. Her viridian eyes averted from their eye contact, she tried to stand up but he noticed she blushed more when she couldn't.

And then he heard her talk… "Uhm… You can remove your hands now," Cue more blushing. And God, how he melted at her voice.

'_Oh, so that's why._' Naruto thought embarrassedly for still holding her. He immediately loosened his hold and she abruptly stood up. She offered a hand to raise him up which he gladly took (secretly pleased with his slyness just to feel her hand). But all good things must come to an end (however short it is).

That girl, with thick yet smooth unique pink hair and peculiar viridian eyes, bowed while profusely saying a string of "I'm sorry". After a bout of sorry and a handful of blushing, she instantly bid him goodbye and left. And just how fast and startled he was when she slammed on him, her absence left him wondering of who that girl is. Lunch be damned, he didn't even know her name.

…

…

She was constantly on his mind. And he couldn't damn tell why. It was like he was always on the lookout, trying to find her. He was starting to get frustrated that every time he saw a shade of pink anywhere (not that he finds any except of those local Goth punks and weirdo) his eyes will zero in on that and eventually get disappointed that it was not her. It was like his eyes continuously seeks her out, his ears tries to find that distinct voice, his nose compares one woman's perfume from her own natural scent. That went on for a couple of weeks.

And frankly, his mind had had enough.

His heart however, is another story.

Even so, he was ready to give up on finding her. Konoha is a big city, he has a lot of work to do (a business to run) and he doesn't have the time to find someone who just piqued his interest for bumping him. That was probably why he was so flabbergasted when he heard her distinct voice amidst the voices of children playing.

That day, his car broke on the middle of the road and he chose to walk the rest of the way to his office (buses are packed right now for sure). Not that he minded at the least, a walk on the early winter morning is a good exercise for him and being late is not a problem. He almost owns the damn corporation (being the clan heir and all), its fine for him to be late from time to time. The dull color of the snow from last night is still there on the pavement, crunching under his shoes, the cold chilling and sipping to the bones.

He walked in a languid pace, loathing the cold yet loathing the office work more. As he was passing by a small park, he heard her laughter amidst the urban noise, amidst the children's giggles.

He abruptly stopped and just stared. She was a sight to behold after all. Long pink hair thrown into a bun, not really caring at its currently messy state while some of it framing her face and her coat a bit wet on some places. She and some of the children threw a snow ball towards a black haired pale male. The male just gave them a deadpan stare. She tried to stifle her giggle but it didn't last for long when she saw the male's expression. Her laughter made her vibrant green eyes shine, Naruto's heartbeat skipped.

She, together with a pack of wild children (whose laughter was so pure and innocent), attacked the silent male. They all tumbled down the snow. His breath caught when he saw her happiness that made her practically glow. Her strands of pink hair whipped with wind and spotted with white snow, her cheeks pink from the cold and laughter, her eyes laced with joy and a bit of mischief.

Naruto thought she was beautiful. Stunningly beautiful.

And he knew, he now knew that right from the start, it was not only a simple interest. He fell for a girl whom he did not even know the name.

It was at that moment (his moment of realization) that his phone rang. Distractedly, without leaving his eyes from her face, Naruto answered his phone. Oh joy, its work. Some imbecile screwed up an important deal and he's needed to smoothen out that imbecile's mistake. _'One of these days, I'll definitely add poison to the coffee machine._' Naruto thought darkly.

Hailing a cab, Naruto regrettably have to leave without even knowing that girl's name. With eyes never leaving her form until he couldn't see her any further, Naruto swore he'll see her again.

He never did saw her though. Not after a few days, not even weeks. It was a whole three months before he saw her again.

…

…

He was slightly nervous and curious, very curious indeed. It was not every day that his great grandfather (Or Jii-chan as what Naruto would call his beloved strict and crazy grandfather) would summon him. When he was younger, his talks with the grumpy man usually starts with yelling, a lot of yelling and it was typically because of his immatureness (_'those were just pranks, old man! Loosen up!_). And eventually end up with them running around the house which was frequently seen on the Uzumaki household. Seriously, that old man could really run.

Chuckling at the memory, Naruto entered the 'family room' (stifling sitting room if you ask him) of the clan's main house. His grandfather sitting ramrod straight, his face gloomy (_'more like constipated'_, Naruto thought) as he survey the shogi board in front of him. He gave Naruto a generic smile when he saw him. It was not a secret that despite their peculiar relationship, Naruto is the clan head's favorite.

"Naruto." His great grandfather greeted. Long white hair framing his wizened face, his unique squared beard Naruto grew up to still there. Memories of his childhood weekends with this old man brought a twinkle to Naruto's eyes.

Naruto grinned at the familiarity this man provided. "Jii-chan! It's been quite a time. How are 'ya old man?" Naruto asked cheerfully. A clean strike of the old man's cane to his head was his answer. Naruto rubbed the soft spot, clearly forgetting this man is a good example of where the family's strength came from.

"Where are your manners, you baka?" Naruto's jii-san admonished. Naruto just chuckled at the old man's antics. "Anyway, Naruto how old are you now?" His grandfather continued as if striking Naruto was their way of greeting each other. And it probably is, for every time great grandson and great grandfather meet, the same thing happens.

Obviously puzzled, Naruto scratched his head absent-mindedly answering the old man's question, "Twenty-four. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

His great grandfather just grinned with the Uzumaki's trademark grin. "And when the hell are you giving me my great-great grandchildren?" If Naruto was drinking anything, he might have made a spectacle of himself. Nonetheless, even without the liquid, Naruto still made quite a spectacle of himself for he choked on dry air and flailed his limbs, trying to put into words his astonishment to the old man's question. "D-Don't joke on such things, Jii-chan!"

The old man just chortled lightly and stood up to leave the room. Patting Naruto's still bewildered form, he gave a parting message. "I heard that Karin's coming back home from Kusa. If you don't want to be stuck with her, I suggest on starting to think of settling down."

Naruto spluttered upon the old man's words. He gave him a desperate and pleading look, hoping beyond hope that the old man would not find the situation amusing. Unfortunately, his great grandfather looked like he's enjoying his great grandson's squirming and giving him the 'I-clearly-enjoy-the-show-so-I'll-leave-you-with-it' look.

The old man walked away chortling, Naruto was left grumbling.

…

…

Karin…

Naruto groaned. That crazy banshee of a distant cousin is coming back. Oh, his life will surely be hell when she returns. Naruto groaned and smacked his head on the driving wheel. Rolling down the window of his car, Naruto tried to drown his thoughts with the city's noise. The red light was driving him insane, Karin's return was driving him insane, that car in front of his was driving him insane, Karin is driving him insane. Ever since he heard the news, every little thing was grating his nerves.

Naruto grumbled. This is so not a great day.

Karin is his distant cousin. As in really distant, she's like on the branch family while he's on the main side. But since the clan likes to keep close ties with all its members, Naruto was practically forced to grow up with Karin who was near his age. And really, it's like hell on earth.

As a child, she was bossy and a bit demanding. As an adolescent, Karin became controlled on her emotions but when puberty hits, she became highly flirtatious (shamelessly flirtatious). And Naruto, poor Naruto, he also became a part of the list of people that dazzles and calm her. And along the way, she basically disillusioned herself that the both of them will get married. Married my ass, as what he'll say but the girl couldn't take the hint or the simple meaning of the word "No."

When she left for Kusa, Naruto experienced bliss, peace and everything in between. But now, his peace will soon be broken… that crazy girl will soon return and who knows what will happen.

Naruto almost whimpered at the thought. He looked at the bright lights of the shops along the road. A café, a family restaurant and the hospital was what he could see along the road… He saw some kids running. He smiled as he saw they were all laughing and chasing each other.

"Sakura-nee~" the young brunette called. He was holding a (poor attempt) bouquet of yellow daisies. Handpicked, Naruto noticed. The young boy was followed by brown haired glasses wearing kid on his left and an orange-haired girl on his right.

Following them with his eyes, Naruto's head jerked when he saw a flash of pink hair. It couldn't be her. He doesn't really want to have raised his hopes and have it fall oh so low when he discerned it was not her.

The brown haired boy called again, "Sakura-nee!" The woman turned. His anticipation that was almost bursting out from within him made his heart skip a beat when he confirmed it was truly her.

That woman who fell on him, the one in the park.

And then realization hit and now… Now, he knows her name. He never really thought that he will get her name without even them introducing each other. He just wished she knows his name though. He was about to get out of the car to introduce himself to her when they started to walk away, rounding the corner and disappearing from view. And then Naruto thought, _'what will he say to her, really?' _He couldn't just say hi and introduce himself. That'll awfully be weird.

'_Sakura… suits her.' _At least this day will not be so bad after all.

The car behind honked and reality came rushing back.

The green light mocked him as another chance gone to waste. Naruto sighed, maybe (most definitely) next time.

…

…

'_His fingers are dying.'_ Naruto thought as he signed another document. Paper works… god damn every paper of them. He signed another one, and another, and another, and another… Naruto could almost feel his hand and fingers are falling off so when his intercom beeped, he felt like it was the sound of heaven. A few minutes of resting his aching (and numbing) hand will do wonders.

'_Beep.' "Naruto-sama, there was a woman named Haruno-san who requests your presence."_ His secretary, Ayame, said.

Naruto frowned. He has not heard of said person. Racking his brain but coming up with none. Naruto asked Ayame what the purpose of the meeting will be. He debated about signing another document but trashed the idea when he saw his fountain pen. Darn, he'll never lift another paper or pen for the remainder of the day. That is until Ayame caught him doing nothing at least.

There was a pause before he heard Ayame's voice again, _"Haruno-san said it was about a fund raising event held by the Harashima Orphanage. She requests your presence and support of said event. She's also hoping to have an appointment with you personally."_

Naruto thought about it. He really loves children and it wouldn't hurt the company to give some to charity. Besides, it'll be like a break from all these paperwork. Grinning at the thought of an escape from his personal hell, Naruto jumped to the chance."Ayame-san, please tell Haruno-san to wait for me at the lobby. I have some free time and I would love to start that meeting now." He drummed his fingers at the table, hoping Ayame will not catch his escape plan.

He could essentially feel Ayame's doubt and skepticism with the statement. But eventually, his strict secretary reluctantly agreed, _"… Yes, Naruto-sama."_

…

…

Naruto skipped (yeah, manly skipped) his way to the elevator. Punching the first floor button, he waited for the light 'ping' that indicates his floor. He's really glad that Haruno-san whoever that is dropped by and asked for an appointment. Naruto felt he'll probably hurl and just amputate his hands if he saw or touched another document again. Still maintaining his skip (light feet) and slight humming, Naruto made his way to Izumo's reception table. The man smiled and gestured towards the waiting area of the building.

Naruto turned, broad smile already on his face but his step faltered when he saw the back of this so called Haruno-san. Jaw slightly ajar, he couldn't believe what he saw. She was sitting with her back facing him, but her hair was a dead giveaway (Those punks and weirdo just couldn't get that exact shade). Composing himself, he walked (albeit he felt shakily) towards her. When he finally reached her, he discreetly gulped first and finally jumped in "Haruno-san?"

She turned her head, her piercing eyes at last directed on him. She smiled and stood up. It seems like she didn't remember him when she just gave him a polite smile and a pure business handshake. Naruto wilted a bit because of that. "Good morning, Uzumaki-san. I'm Haruno Sakura. Oh, and please, just Sakura will do."

He shook her hand, again secretly pleased that the electricity he felt that first time he touched hers was still there. He gave her a genuine grin, lightly squeezed their still holding hands and said "Then call me Naruto, Sakura-chan."

Naruto subtly smirked and relished the blush staining her cheeks.

…

…

Their meeting turned out to be the most enjoyable one for him. Compared to the old farts of his family's company, Sakura's is a whole lot meaningful and better. He led her to a cozy tea shop offering traditional tea and sweets. And boy was he glad that he chose that because when they entered and settled themselves on their seat, Sakura's eyes widened and filled with joy. He didn't know why back that time… not until he saw the menu.

"Waah… they serve anmitsu." Sakura said. She probably didn't mean to say it out loud because when she caught herself and looked up at Naruto (and saw his blatant stare), Sakura pinked and stuttered "I-I didn't mean to say it out loud." And then she released a weak laugh.

Naruto chuckled (all the while thinking she's adorable and storing the information) and signaled to catch the waiter's attention. As the waiter walk up to them, Naruto grinned at Sakura, "Would you like some anmitsu then, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled and agreed.

It was all business though after that, Sakura immediately jumped to the reason of the meeting. She explained what the event was about. Apparently, a famous artist and a former orphan from the same Orphanage offered to give the proceedings of his next exhibit to the orphanage. Naruto thought it was a noble thing to do, to not forget where one came from and help other children who experienced the same thing you do. He would really like to meet that person.

When he said so to Sakura, she looked shocked. She stared at him peculiarly saying "Of all the companies I had a meeting with, you're the first person who said that." She then gave her a large smile "I think you and Sai will be great friends."

Wondering her relationship with this Sai person and dismissing it for later, Naruto asked if he could come and see the Orphanage, "Ne, can I come and visit there sometime? I'm a great baby sitter, by the way. I won't burden you, I promise!"

Again, Sakura's eyebrows rose. With the rate of how things go, it'll be a lot easier for Naruto to read Sakura's emotions from now on. On Sakura's part, Naruto is bizarre. While the others will promise to give support, Naruto himself extends his hands to those in need. It was not out of sense of responsibility; Sakura felt that it was really in his nature. She smiled at him again, this time friendlier and more comfortable, "That'll be great! The children will love you. I hope this wouldn't bother your work and your free time though." She really wouldn't want him to tire himself and trouble him.

Naruto just grinned "I needed some much awaited break anyway. So, this Saturday then?"

Sakura smiled, "Okay."

The both finished their desserts with light conversation and friendly atmosphere.

…

…

Saturday came and Naruto armed with boxes of toys and groceries, parked in front of the orphanage. It was a large building housing sixty children (that's what his investigator said) of different ages, located at the outskirt of Konoha. It has a large backyard beyond the iron gates. Naruto supposed there's a playground somewhere based on the noises of children laughter.

He pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to open the large gates. A brown haired man with almond shaped black eyes, around his mid-thirties opened the gates for Naruto. Naruto introduced himself at the silent question on the man's gaze, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm just here to visit and brought some things for the children." Naruto grinned and hopefully the guy wouldn't notice that his stare is unnerving him.

Recognition passed from the older man's face and then he smiled at Naruto. "Oh, Sakura told us about you. My name's Yamato, by the way. Come in, the children will be happy to know about you."

Helping Naruto with the baggage, the both of them brought it to the sitting area. The groceries were brought to the kitchen where Sakura was cooking. She donned a white apron and her hair held up showing her neck. She hasn't noticed them yet and Naruto blushed at her domestic sight.

Even though outside the building seems on a fine condition, upon closer inspection, Naruto could see that it needs major repair on some parts. It was confirmed when another two male entered, Naruto remembered one of them as the guy at the park. The other male has gravity defying silver (seriously!) hair, obsidian eyes and a lazy gait.

Sakura looked up when the two entered from the back door, "How's the roof? Have you fixed it yet?" she said while continuing her stirring whatever she was concocting which smells heavenly by the way.

The silver haired one answered because the other guy was busy staring at Naruto. His visible eye (the other covered by his fringe) twinkled "Hai, hai, Sakura-chan. At least, it'll hopefully survive the coming rain and thunderstorms. Who's the guy though?" He gestured at Naruto's direction.

Sakura whirled, her eyes widened when she saw Naruto clearly surprised for not hearing him and Yamato enter. "Oh my God, I'm sorry I didn't notice you Naruto!" Sakura bowed and apologized. "Guys, he is Uzumaki Naruto, one of our benefactors." She gave Naruto a wide and warm smile. He promptly blushed at the attention.

She then jumped to introducing the other males to him, "This here is Hatake Kakashi." She gestured to the silver-haired guy. He just gave a "Yo." To which Naruto responded with a nod.

She then continued the introduction "You may know him by now but that's Yamato. He and Kakashi run this orphanage." She smiled and finally gestured to the black haired guy with skin tone so pale it looked sickly. She pulled the unknown guy beside her and excitedly said "And this one here is Sai. He made the exhibit and the fund-raising event possible." If it was possible, Sakura smiled brighter. Naruto couldn't help but be jealous of what their relationship really is.

Sai just continued to stare blankly at Naruto. Naruto on his part, fidgeted a bit. Sai gave a fake smile (Naruto could obviously tell), "Hello, dickless."

Silence. Awkward silence.

A vein popped on Naruto's forehead. He was about to give that arrogant ass a piece of his mind but faltered when all of a sudden Sakura decked Sai's head. It was so fast; if he blinked he wouldn't have seen it. She then proceeded to give Sai a healthy lecture. Heh, divine retribution, Naruto smirked at the still blank faced guy. Although, he wondered where Sakura learned such a move… He hopes he won't be receiving that punch any time soon. It really looked painful.

Kakashi chuckled at their antics. He turned to Naruto and said "Welcome to our family."

…

…

It became a routine for Naruto to spend his Saturdays at the orphanage. It became his version of relaxation, a way to forget about Karin's return three weeks from now and an excuse to see Sakura. As far as Naruto was concerned, his feelings for the pink haired woman grew since knowing not only her name but her passion for these children. Her fiery temper is just an added bonus. He had not pursued Sakura officially. Their relationship was on the border of more than friends but not yet lovers. It's slightly aggravating but hopefully with time, they could move past that stage.

A whole month since they knew each other (a few more, since he first saw her) and Naruto could feel that his feelings are reciprocated. It became obvious to him because of the lingering touch, the subtle flirting and the obvious care she showed for him. Even Yamato and the rest noticed their blossoming relationship. Naruto's ears reddened at how obvious his feelings are.

The children took him easily. It was funny when all of a sudden, he had sixty siblings. If he would pick his favorite among the bunch though, it'll be Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. He could see the prankster in the making in those three. It was also because those three were the first to approach him and follow him around hailing him as their "Boss". Way to boost his already inflated ego.

That Saturday though, he saw Konohamaru and his friends on the backyard picking some lilies. He opened the gates and silently stalked the teens. He surprised the lot when he asked, "What are you doing?"

The three teens jumped at his voice. Obviously, they were so focused on their task they did not saw nor felt Naruto creeping up on them. "Boss! Don't startle us!" Konohamaru whined.

Naruto laughed at their faces but repeated his question. The teens answered with a "We're plucking lilies, duh." The brunette said matter-of-factly. Naruto lightly and playfully bonked the cheeky brat at the head. "What I meant, you brat, is who is it for?"

"It's for Sakura-nee. She's on the hospital right now." Moegi answered eagerly. She wanted to finish picking the flower so they could bring it earlier to Sakura. She bet Sakura-nee would love it.

Naruto became worried. Hospital? He didn't know this. "O-Oi, did something happen? Why is she on the hospital?" Naruto asked frantically asked the teenagers who were going back on their task.

Konohamaru looked at him weirdly, "You didn't know Boss? Sakura-nee is a doctor. She works during the weekdays but sometimes the hospital will call her even on weekends or during her day off." And then he promptly went back to picking up those flowers. "She planted these but she likes to receive some from time to time. She loves them, 'ya know." The young boy not so subtly said and smirked openly at the slightly reddening Naruto. But the brat continued, "We're going to bring her some at her work, you wanna come with us?" Not really waiting for Naruto's answer, Konohamaru said, "If you want to, then go pick your own bunch. I bet I can give her a better bouquet than yours." He smirked at Naruto, openly challenging him.

'_Cheeky brat.'_ Naruto thought. "You're on."

There are a variety of flowers on the garden. Lilies, peonies, forget-me-nots, laurels, tulips, freesia, iris and heathers and even some Naruto didn't even know. Without really putting much thought into it, Naruto picked some red tulips, lilies, lilacs and irises. He knows there must be some meaning behind those but as of the moment the knowledge was lost on him so with much scrutiny, he just picked the most beautiful of the bunch.

The lot of them walked towards the hospital. Sakura's shift should end soon so they planned on walking her home to her apartment. Udon remarked, "Sakura-nee almost lives on the orphanage. She grew up playing with Yamato-nii, Kakashi-nii and Sai baka-nii-san." The young boy shrugged, "Thank God for their close friendship. We wouldn't live this long with those guys' cooking."

It was of good timing that as they reached the hospital, Sakura's shift ended and she was preparing to leave already too. They wouldn't have to wait long, and as per usual the three kids gave their bouquet to their favorite 'Sakura-nee'. And then as if they planned it all along, they made up excuses about chores not done and scampered their way back to the orphanage leaving Naruto the task of walking Sakura home.

Both adults looked with amusement on their eyes. Talk about being sly. Naruto chuckled but on the inside his nerves were wracking and eating him inside out. He smiled hesitantly at Sakura who just smiled brightly as if its natural occurrence for her to be subjected to the teen's plans.

Nervously (stop shaking), Naruto gave Sakura the flowers he picked himself. It was a great satisfaction to see her blush when she saw the flowers but Naruto didn't want to embarrass her by asking.

He walked her home, which was only a few blocks away from the hospital, to a decent and peaceful apartment. They stood awkwardly in front of her door. Naruto really didn't want to leave but it was getting late and he knows she's tired. "Uhm… I'll be heading home now, I guess. Oh, right, my car's at the orphanage. So…"

Gulping, Naruto couldn't help but think that this is a chance to confess. Placing one of his hands on the wall beside her head and partially trapping her, Naruto leaned forward. She looked up and based on the slight widening of her eyes, their faces were really close. Inhale "I, uh…" exhale. " I'll see you then" Cursing his stuttering and moment of hesitation, Naruto didn't expect Sakura to giggle. He stared at her curiously; she just shook her head and smiled. She tiptoed and kissed his cheeks whispering "Thank you."

She blushed a lovely shade of red and immediately entered her apartment, closing the door softly even on her haste.

Naruto stared dumbly at her door for a few moments and mechanically made his way out of the complex. When he was outside of the compound, it started to sink in. Suppressing a whoop, Naruto just skipped (manly skipped) his way back towards the orphanage.

…

…

"Ugh… Two weeks more." Naruto groaned. Karin will be back two weeks from now. Coincidentally, the fund raising event will be on the same week. So the probability that she will ask (demand) him to take her as his date is high. He promised that he will go to the event personally (No matter how rude Sai is) because Naruto keeps his promises. He already asked Sakura to be his date but she turned down the offer because she's one of the people behind the event. Her whole evening will be filled with entertaining the people. It was a consolation for his bruised pride that she looked torn between agreeing and turning it down. He knows that if given the choice, she would very much like to go with him.

Naruto groaned _'But it sucks to be with Karin.'_ Going there without a date will make Karin go berserk and fan girls bugging him all night. Not a very good combination. Going with Karin will lessen the chance of fan girls bugging him and will unquestionably increase the chance of her bugging him the rest of his single life. His single life only, hopefully.

For the umpteenth time that day, Naruto groaned.

"Oh for the life of all evil things, stop groaning Naruto." His cousin, Nagato said. They were on a coffee break. Naruto was just hiding there from Ayame. He really didn't want to sign another document.

Naruto spared his cousin a woeful glance and then sighed instead.

Nagato grunted and asked the blonde, "Okay, spill it out. What's bothering you?" He asked bluntly. Nagato is polite most of the time but Naruto's mood is aggregating him and his patience is starting to wear thin. Uzumaki he may be, optimism may be a trait of the clan but patience and staying still is something they have to work on.

Naruto was slightly taken aback by the demand of his normally polite and calm cousin. He sat up straighter and said only one word, "Karin." And then promptly deflated back to his slightly depressed and more like helpless state.

"Oh, I'll leave you to your thoughts then." Nagato said as he made his escape. That relative of them is a handful like most of their clan and he really didn't want to deal with it all. Naruto on the other hand, desperately needed any help he could get. "Oi, Nagato! Wait!"

Slightly irritated that he couldn't get out much sooner, Nagato faced his cousin and resolutely said "My counsel is confined within this walls. Any comment I made will be forgotten once we're outside. Now spill."

Naruto explained his dilemma. He knows there aren't only two choices on this problem and he shouldn't confine himself with only these choices. However he really wanted to go and see Sakura-chan there and he doesn't want to go with Karin and give her wrong signals.

"Then pick the lesser evil." Nagato said before successfully escaping Naruto.

The lesser evil, huh?

…

…

It was the day of the exhibit. A lot of critics and sponsors will come to the event.

And Naruto was positive he'll hurl butterflies. He was so nervous. Naruto chose to come alone to the gala. It's not like he couldn't survive fan girls for one night so Naruto opted this road. Unlike if he picked going with that banshee, it'll be harder for him to hide from her. He haven't seen Karin since she came back home. He deliberately avoids any contact with her.

It was not just Karin that made him nervous too though. Naruto was positive that Sakura's another factor of his feelings. If Karin instills deeply ingrate fear on him, thoughts of Sakura made him giddy (in a perfectly manly way). He was excited to see her. Really, _really_ eager to see her.

Naruto had seen glimpse of her throughout the gala but he hadn't had the chance to talk to her. He had already bumped with Yamato and Kakashi. Heck he even saw Sai already. And he hasn't even seen neither hide nor hair of said pink haired woman. He was sulking in a corner when he saw her at last. She was wearing an elegant green dress. The color complemented her hair and making the color of her eyes pop out. Naruto's breath caught; his grip of his goblet almost nonexistent. He watched her made her way towards him smile in place.

He was smiling too. That much he could tell with the huge stretch of the muscles on his face but it all came down when he felt a tug on his left side.

"Naruto-kun~" a high pitched, pathetic attempt of a purr alerted Naruto of the creature who was insistently tugging his arms. The look of horror on Naruto's face was priceless. How could he not notice her? It would have been funny if it was to other people but this, _this,_ this joke was on him. Naruto wanted to whine. Why, you ask? For Karin (cousin-slash-flirt-extra ordinnaire) was clutching his left arm like she's afraid he'll be gone any second. And she's right, if she ever loosened it a bit, Naruto will run the hell away from her. Protocol be damned.

Sakura reached them as he was contemplating the best option he could have. Her smile faltered upon seeing the girl who attached to Naruto like a leech. She maintained a polite and neutral face though and smiled lightly at the girl.

Since Naruto seems on his own world, Sakura decided to introduce herself. "Good evening. I'm Haruno Sakura. I really hope you're enjoying the evening, madam."

Karin just dismissed the girl, thinking she's nothing of importance. She lifted her nose and looked at Sakura like she's a small mosquito she's itching to kill. "Karin. Naruto's fiancée." She said arrogantly.

Sakura's smile froze and she nodded her head towards the irritating girl "Oh, congratulations then." She checked Naruto's face for any reaction, anything at all. But he was so immersed on his thought. Sakura frowned lightly. Why does it hurt so much? It's not like he liked her or something. She had already accepted that her feelings were unrequited and knew that she shouldn't have let her hopes up.

Now, she could hear her heart breaking and shatter. And it was when defense mechanisms start to kick in. It reeled on Sakura's head so much that the only acceptable thought she could process on her halted mind is to get the hell out of here. Away from that red-headed girl and that blonde boy who captured her heart and held it firmly.

Politely and with heart barely intact, Sakura excused herself from the couple. She had to get away from here. Sai and the others will understand.

…

…

Naruto was just thinking his escape plan thoroughly and meticulously but when he looked up, Sakura was no longer there. Zoning out sometimes is a certain and proven way for Naruto to forget that there's a banshee clinging and stopping the circulation of his body. Karin was very much still attached to his left and amputating the limb seems so much better by the minute. He heard Karin rumble something under her breath "… probably thought she could snatch someone else's fiancé, that pink-haired bitch."

Naruto's eyes narrowed into slits and shook his hand to loosen her hold. With a slightly barely controlled voice, he harshly asked, "What did you say this time?" It will not be the first time Karin spread rumors so Naruto will not be surprised if she twisted words here and there.

Karin huffed, slightly indignant, "I just told her the truth. You're my fiancé and you will marry me." She said imperiously crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

Naruto's glare intensified that when Karin finally noticed his ire, she took a step back. "I suggest you should not spread such lies." He then continued with much ice on his voice "And if I were you, I would start praying that I won't tear you limb by limb once this is sorted out." He then turned away from her, determined to find Sakura.

It was on his second round of searching the exhibit that Naruto realized that the girl he's trying to find is no longer there. With frantic steps and almost running, Naruto made his way towards Yamato. He shook the man briefly to focus on him. Naruto was close to hysterical when he couldn't find her to straighten things out.

Yamato just gave him a pitying look but answered nonetheless. "She already left."

…

…

Naruto frantically ran along the streets, checking every alley and open stores and restaurants. When Naruto learned she already left, he sped away towards her apartment. No such luck there. He tried the orphanage but Konohamaru said she didn't drop by. He was getting worried as the clock tick and the hours grew late.

He has to find her. He wouldn't know what he will do if he didn't. He has a lot of things he wanted to say to her. A lot of things he haven't even said, things as simple as "I love you" and such.

He ran and ran and asked a lot of people if they saw her but no such luck.

He was walking down the street, almost near and bypassing the stairs of an overpass when he saw her. She was going up that flight of stairs. Naruto to his joy, shouted her name "Sakura-chan!"

…

…

Sakura jumped when someone called her name and whirled around so fast she stumbled and lost her footing. Her shriek died on her lips with her surprise. She was almost certain she will die with the crack in the head she will get from that stairs. She might have to deal with a lot more pain if Naruto didn't caught her in time. She knew that. And she was really grateful of his timing.

They landed on a compromising position and Sakura was very much aware of that. He was lying down on the cold, hard ground. Their legs in a tangled heap, one of his hands on her waist the other protecting her head. She tried peeking at his face. Sakura's worry escalated when he groaned and his face adopted a pained look. When he opened his eyes, all Sakura could think was how lucky she was that he was safe.

She tried getting up to assess him more closely but found she couldn't.

…

…

Naruto groaned when she tried to stand up. Unlike the first time it happened he tried to lengthen and memorize the feel of her body pressed against his. He gently squeezed her and promptly let go of her.

It was obvious they were both winded, but Naruto gritted his teeth and stood up first. When he was finally stable, he was surprised to see Sakura still shell-shocked. He reached for her hand and gently guided her up. He didn't let go of her hand though. He just held it there between them, slightly stroking the rough pads of his hand to her cool and smooth fingers. He then intertwined said hands. They both watched; fascinated on how their hands fit and complement each other.

Naruto tilted her head up with their held hands and stepped closer to her. He could feel her body heat and smell vanilla in such close proximity. "Almost half a year ago, a girl fell on me too that early winter morning." Naruto started, Sakura watched captivated with his voice. "She apologized and apologized but later on I realized I don't even have the name of such funny person. I don't know anything except of her features." He gently brushed a few strands of hair back to its place. "I only knew of her coral colored hair." He laid one of his hand on her cheeks, "And the color of her eyes." Sakura sucked in a breath, this has happened before?

Naruto continued on "I bumped into her on strange circumstances and as luck would have it, I couldn't even introduce myself. And then one day, all of a sudden, she was right in front of me." He smiled at her bewildered face. "I fell in love with a girl I didn't even know the name." Naruto chuckled, the tips of his ear red. Sakura flushed. He lowered his head and closed the gap between them. Their lips met for the first time on a chaste kiss. It was filled with love, clearly mutual and reciprocated. Naruto melted; he would give anything just to have her.

When they parted, Naruto smirked "Karin is not my fiancée. Never have, never will."

Sakura's eyes widen comically. She blushed even more and spluttered but contented with glaring at him instead. Naruto chuckled and swooped in to kiss her forehead, Sakura's glare turned to a blissful sigh, "Will – " he kissed her cheeks "you" kissing her nose which made her giggle, Naruto proceeded his attacks "be mine though?"

When Sakura smiled and said "Yes." Naruto didn't suppress his loud 'Whoop' and kissed her passionately. Kissing her made his knees buckled, made his breath shorter, made his thoughts muddle. But Naruto didn't care, he believes this is bliss, he knows this is heaven.

When they parted yet again, Naruto grinned that Uzumaki trademark grin. "I love you." He confessed.

Sakura blushed and touched their foreheads and with eyes so sincere, she said "I love you too." It was the first of the many more kisses and I love you's but the both of them were already looking forward to that.

…

…

…

**終わり**

…

…

…

**AN: Another one-shot done. I will probably add a few omakes out of this but as of now, this one is completed. **

So what do you think?

**Questions you might ask:**

**Sakura's relationship with Kakashi, Yamato and Sai:** They grew up together but Sakura is not an orphan. Her family lives near the orphanage and they became playmates. Well, in Sai and Sakura's situation that is. Yamato and Kakashi treated the two like siblings. And the three males looked at Sakura as the youngest sibling who can't date anybody until she's seventy, lol.

**Why Sakura couldn't remember Naruto:** Well, because she was really embarrassed with what happened that she immediately forget and leave it behind. That's what I do with embarrassing situations, kinda like suppressing it. Besides, it was months before _she _saw him again. I imagine she had already forgotten it already. Although, I think there is a sense of déjà vu when she fell the second time.

**What the hell happened to Karin and the exhibit, etc.: **That my dear readers are part of the omake.

**Naruto's great grandfather: **Yeah, I used the Uzumaki clan head. I couldn't think of a strong name so I just call him Jii-chan as of now.

**Why Uzumaki and not Namikaze:** Because it'll be weird for me to use Namikaze. So yeah…

**Nagato:** I was thinking he's part of the main branch. But Naruto is the clan heir.

**Updates of other fics**: _MY LOVELY PERSON_ will be updated for a few hours from now. _I'M SORRY_ will be re uploaded if not later, then it'll be tomorrow.

Please read my other NaruSaku fics: _Long Distance Love Affair, Pierrot, Words of Love, My Lovely Person and Of Film Girl and Lenses_

I would love to hear from you and again **THANK YOU FOR GIVING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and NO FLAMES please.**

**~Katarin Kishika**


End file.
